The Olympus Phone
by Infinitybooks
Summary: When Hermes introduces the Olympus Phone to Olympus what will happen? Your favorite gods and goddesses will get to play your favorite apps! But not only the gods have Olympus phones... THE DEMIGODS HAVE THEM TOO
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of the Olympus Phone it's my first story so please review and tell me what you think_ InfinityBooks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters or the company Apple**

The gods were having their usual weekly meeting in the throne room until Hermes brought a very special subject up. "Has anybody ever heard of the mortal company Apple?' He asked while looking around the room.

"If by apple you mean the cereal Apple Jacks then YES I have heard of Apple!" Demeter shouted.

"Demeter SHUT UP ABOUT CEREAL!" Hades muttered.

"Thank you Uncle," Hermes said looking exasperated "but Demeter I meant the company that makes phones and computers for the mortals."

Athena suddenly sat up straighter her eyes suddenly bright "Annabeth once told me about the company."

She took a deep breath like she was preparing to launch into a deep lecture about the company. Artemis thankfully leaned over and placed her hand firmly on Athena's mouth saving the gods from an extremely descriptive lecture.

Apollo grinned at her and said

"_Thanks so much Arty_

_You saved us from Athena_

_But I am still awesome"_

Artemis rolled her eyes and said "How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Arty plus the last line was 6 syllables."

Ares who was staring at his reflection in his dagger finally spoke up "Why are we still here? I have to take my babe out to dinner later." He winked flirtatiously at Aphrodite who giggled.

Hephaestus who was trying hard not to throw up looked at Hermes who nodded. Then he summoned a huge box and gave it to Hermes.

Hermes held the box up like it was Simba "Here is one Hephaestus's most amazing creations ever, I call it the O phone. Short for Olympus phone"

Dionysus who was sitting closest to Hermes peered into the box. "But these are just pieces of metal!"

Hephaestus grinned "Ah but these pieces of metal are capable of so much. As soon as you go back to your room you will find one on your bed." He snapped his fingers and the O Phones disappeared.

Zeus stood up and clapped his hands together "Since we are all anxious to see our new phones how about we dismiss our meeting early." He snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Poseidon rolled his eyes and muttered "Showoff." Then he melted into a puddle leaving the fresh smell of the sea lingering behind."

Hades just laughed at them and walked out of the door with Persephone and Demeter following him to his chariot.

The other gods and goddesses left one by one until only Apollo and Hermes were left. "Dude are you sure this is a good idea?" Apollo questioned. Hermes just laughed good naturedly and said "When are any of my ideas bad ones?"


	2. CREEPER

**Thanks everybody for your awesome support and I hope I am not too late with chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mine craft, Leo Valdez or Alicia Keys.**

**Hephaestus's P.O.V**

I rubbed my hands together and smiled at my new phone. It was so beautiful I couldn't help but sigh over it.

"Hey big guy if your done making goo goo eyes at your phone I suggest you put it down and help me deliver these packages". I turned around to find Hermes leaning against a wall smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes but got up anyways. Hermes grinned and left the room leaving a big box of phones beside the door. As soon as he left though I grabbed my phone and turned it on eagerly waiting to see its features. As I was looking through the apps I found something called minecraft. What the Hades was minecraft?

Before I could even open the app my phone was snatched out of my hands and thrown aside. I looked up half expecting Hermes but instead a really angry looking Artemis.

"YOUR WRETCHED SON TRIED TO FLIRT WITH MY HUNTERS! GO TEACH HIM A LESSON!" She shouted her face red.

"Geez woman do you have no life?" I muttered. I was lucky she didn't hear me because she was too busy trying to take deep breaths so I managed to leave my room unnoticed.

**AT CAMP HALF BLOOD**

I didn't even bother looking for my son because I was too busy paying minecraft. Since it was a game of building things I was probably one of the game's best players.

I was leaning against the wall of the Poseidon cabin and I was so into the game I didn't hear Percy Jackson come out of his cabin. I also didn't hear him walk up behind me and look over my shoulder. I actually didn't realize any of this until a creeper had come out of nowhere and killed me.

I jumped up and screamed "CREEPER!" and accidentally squashed the savior of Olympus.

"Oh er um hello Percy, lovely weather we're having right?" I asked him nervously trying to hide my phone.

"gahjagahjjhd!" He attempted to say underneath me.

"Oh sorry about that," I said and helped him to his feet. "Do you happen to know where Leo is right now?"

"Last I saw him he was heading towards the showers." He replied before running off towards the Athena cabin to meet up with Annabeth. Or he was probably scared I might sit on him again so he ran away.

The showers were close by so as soon as I opened the door I was engulfed in a cloud of steam. I coughed then I suddenly stopped. The shower door was cracked open which explained the steam but then I heard something no mortal would ever want to hear.

"_THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"_ Leo sang while doing some kind of strange dance.

I just stood there shocked until my son came out wearing a Speedo and holding a bar of soap.

We kind of just stared at each other until I looked at him and said "Alicia Keys really?"


End file.
